From seven to sixty
by Alex Dixon
Summary: Song fic. 7years de Lukas Graham. Parce que Stiles a trouvé ce vieil album photo dans un carton et qu'il se rappelle de tout, avec nostalgie et bonheur... Avant qu'Andrew ne rentre de l'école.


Stiles souriait, assis sur le canapé dans leur manoir tout juste rénové. Entre ses mains, un vieil album photo, pas totalement plein. Dans son crâne, des milliers de magnifiques souvenirs. Devant lui, une femme brune aux yeux miel souriait sur le papier glacé. Maman.

« Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old »

 _Il a 7ans, trois dents de lait en moins et la moitié d'un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète. Il a 7ans, et personne ne lui parle dans sa classe. Il a 7ans et sa maman lui dit qu'un jour il rencontrera un ami, un ami qui le suivra toute sa vie, qu'il aura même une grande bande d'amis, sur qui il pourra compter peu importe la difficulté des épreuves. Il a 7ans, il est en CE1 et un nouveau garçon à la mâchoire de travers arrive à l'école. Il a 7ans et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a un ami. Scott._

Il sourit face à leur toute première photo ensemble. Leur tête de gamins, leurs genoux écorchés à cause des multiples cascades. Leur air tellement heureux, innocent. C'était eux contre le reste du monde et chaque jour, ils gagnaient une bataille de plus. Peut être que maintenant ils pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre…

« It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger »

 _Il a 9ans, il est la tête de turc de l'école et son meilleur ami se fait frapper. Il a 9ans, il arrive un jour à l'école déguiser en Batman, une batte de baseball à la main, parce que quoi de mieux qu'une batte de baseball pour Batman. Il a 9ans, il porte un masque et rien ne peut l'atteindre. Il a 9ans, il casse une jambe à l'agresseur de Scott et lui fout la peur de sa vie. Il a 9ans et il n'a peur de rien, il est intouchable. Il a 9ans et plus jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un faire du mal à son frère._

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, sa batte en l'air, menaçant l'objectif, son déguisement de super héros un peu froissé. Derrière lui, Scott est en Superman, parce que lui non plus, il ne laissera jamais quelqu'un faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Stiles aurait voulu qu'il soit en Robin mais après tout, Scott était plus qu'un simple acolyte, il était son égal, son frère. Le latino brandissait un lance pierre. Ils étaient des super héros et rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

« Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker »

 _Il a 10ans, les joues plein de larmes et un parent en moins. Il a 10ans, il vient de perdre sa mère et son père sombre dans l'alcool. Il a 10ans et Scott ne sait pas quoi faire pour remettre son frère sur pieds. Il a 10ans et Scott le provoque, lui balance des insultes pour le faire réagir. Il a 10ans et son meilleur ami le pousse à bout, lui fait toucher le fond pour lui donner l'impulsion de remonter. Il a 10ans et il se met à la crosse. Il a 10ans et ils s'entraînent tous les jours pour pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe de l'école. Il a 10ans et rien ne l'arrête._

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux sur cette photo, une ombre flotte sur le tableau mais son visage inspire la plus profonde concentration. Il a sa toute première crosse entre les doigts, il a économiser pendant des semaines pour se l'acheter. Il en prend grand soin, il l'a nettoie. Il n'a pas l'air heureux ni même serein mais il n'est pas seul. Il ne sera plus jamais seul, sa mère le lui avait promit, il avait rencontré son meilleur ami pour la vie. 

« By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor »

 _Il a 11ans et tire sa toute première taffe de join. Il a 11ans, il cherche l'attention de son père et s'il doit faire de grosses conneries pour qu'il réagisse, il n'hésitera pas une seconde. Il a 11ans, tousse à faire sortir ses poumons, le goût infecte imprégné sur sa langue. Il a 11ans, le join n'a rien fait alors il prend le mal par le mal. Il a 11ans et assis en face de son père, il se sert un verre de wisky, geste miroir à celui de son paternel. Il a 11ans, son père ne remarque même pas que son fils boit devant lui. Il a 11ans, l'estomac en feu et les larmes aux yeux. Il a 11ans et il finit son verre, foutu pour foutu. Il a 11ans et il s'élève tout seul._

Une larme coule sur sa joue, l'une des périodes les plus difficile de sa vie. Recommencer à avoir confiance en son père avait été dur, très dur. Il ne sourit pas sur cette photo, il a les cheveux rasés, une clope entre les dents et un œil au beurre noir. Il collectionne les heures de colle et les baffes. Il est un mauvais garçon parce que son père est le shérif. Si le seul moyen pour que son père s'occupe de lui est de se faire arrêter alors il tente le diable. La photo suivante est une prise au commissariat, il est derrière les barreaux de la cellule, les yeux fusillant le bureau de son père.

« Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure »

 _Il a 11ans, son père ne lui donne plus d'argent de poche et ne sait pas comment faire pour manger le midi. Il a 11ans et accepte de tondre la pelouse de sa voisine. Il a 11ans et il découvre comment se faire de l'argent facilement. Il a 11ans, il entraîne Scott avec lui et nettoie toutes les piscines du coin. Il a 11ans, tout son quartier le connaît, l'engage régulièrement pour faire des travaux manuels. Il a 11ans, il sait réparer un évier avec du scotch, il sait entretenir un jardin, il sait même nettoyer des goutières. Il a 11ans et il travaille parce que son père est trop plongé dans la bouteille pour se rappeler de donner de l'argent à son fils._

Il tourne encore une page de ce vieil album. La photo qui apparaît lui tire une grimace. Il est couvert de bout, et d'autres substances dont il ne veut même pas connaître le nom. Il a l'air résigné, il semble bien plus adulte que la plupart des grandes personnes de son entourage. Parce qu'il n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps et qu'il en a conscience. Deux billets de 12 dollars dépassent de sa poche, il le dépensera pour offrir des fleurs à la tombe de sa mère. Ce temps lui semble si lointain, si irréel et pourtant il s'en souvient tellement bien, un peu trop même.

« Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old »

 _Il a 11ans, il est amoureux de Lydia Martin depuis le CP. Il a 11ans, son père recommence à s'occuper de lui, se prend plus pour son ami que son père et Stiles en a rien à foutre d'avoir un ami. Il a 11ans et il veut une figure parentale. Il a 11ans, il est amoureux d'une fille et il rencontre pour la première fois le grand frère de Cora, Derek. Il a 11ans et c'est la toute première fois où il se demande s'il n'aime que les filles. Il a 11ans, demande des conseils à son père, lui explique qu'un ami à lui trouve un garçon très beau. Il a 11ans et son père lui répond que c'est contre nature d'être pédé. Il a 11ans et il décide qu'il sera amoureux de Lydia toute sa vie, parce que c'est une fille. Il a 11ans, il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de Derek Hale et il a un plan sur une dizaine d'années pour épouser Lydia._

Son cœur se serre mais néanmoins il sourit. Il ne sait pas si c'est un bon ou un mauvais souvenir. Il ressent une certaine et douce nostalgie en pensant à son amour pour Lydia. Il sourit en revoyant sa première rencontre avec un Derek de 15ans, à qui il n'était encore rien arrivé de mal. Il sert les mâchoires quand la voix de son père rentre dans son crâne « c'est contre nature ». Il s'était caché durant des années, s'était renié juste pour ne pas perdre son père. Un soupir passa ses lèvres, c'était du passé. Heureusement.

« I always had that dream like my daddy before me »

 _Il a 17ans et il sait enfin ce qu'il veut faire plus tard. Il a 17ans et il décide de suivre les traces de son père, d'entrer dans la police. Il a 17ans et il se dit que peut être, il pourrait entrer au FBI. Il a 17ans et il_ _se dit qu'avec ça, il pourra séduire Lydia. Il a 17ans, il a pardonné à son père, qui est redevenu son héro, son modèle. Il a 17ans et malgré toute cette merde surnaturelle qui leur est tombé dessus, son père est toujours pour le soutenir. Il a 17ans, son meilleur ami est un loup garou, la fille qu'il aime est une banshee, le gars sur qui il avait flashé étant gosse est un putain d'alpha et lui, pauvre petit humain, veut sauver le monde._

Il secoue la tête, réprime un rire. Qu'ils étaient insouciants à l'époque, à manquer de se faire tuer tous les week end, à sécher des cours pour sauver les citoyens ingrats de Beacon Hills, à se faire chaque jour ne nouvelles cicatrices dont certaines n'ont jamais guéries. Il frotta quelques secondes la flèche tatouée sur son poignet. Son insigne du FBI brillait avec un reflet du soleil, sur la table de la salle à manger. Il était à la fois triste et fier de lui même. Il avait grandi. 

« So I started writing songs, I started writing stories »

 _Il a 18ans, le nogitsune vient de détruire sa vie, il est à la limite de l'état suicidaire. Il a 18ans, est suivi par 3 psychiatres différents et se sent détruit. Il a 18ans, ses amis le soutiennent comme ils peuvent, il leur cache à quel point il va mal mais le seul qui n'est pas dupe est Derek. Il a 18ans, il écrit tout noir sur blanc, pour démêler le Nogitsune de Stiles. Il a 18ans et il arrête de se cacher. Il a 18ans, il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus amoureux de Lydia depuis des années, et que peut être, les torses musclés sont aussi attirants que les gros seins. Il a 18ans, il est dépressif chronique, bisexuel et pseudo émissaire de la meute de son meilleur ami. Il a 18ans et il raconte leur histoire._

Son regard se porte vers son ordinateur, non loin delà,remplis des chapitres de « La folle histoire de Superman et Batman ». Il sourit doucement, il écrit toujours cette histoire. Elle est devenue immense au fil des années. Et il pense continuer à l'écrire jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ou qu'il soit trop sénile pour utiliser un ordinateur. Un jour, il la lira à leurs enfants.

« Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me »

 _Il a 19ans, ce n'est pas lui le héro, il est juste le boulet humain, il n'aime pas quand Scott lui dit que la meute ne tient debout que grâce à son Stiles. Il a 19ans, il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Derek et ne supporte pas quand les filles le félicitent. Il a 19ans et il sort avec le mec le plus canon de tout le comté mais il n'en tire pas de gloire, il est si misérable à côté de lui. Il a 19ans, la vie lui réussi mais il déteste être sous les projecteurs, il se fait tout petit._

Un grand sourire s'empare de son visage. Qu'il était con de cacher son bonheur à cette époque. Il était tellement heureux, tellement bien, il y avait eu une pause, plus aucuns problèmes surnaturels et lui comme un abruti se disait qu'une catastrophe allait forcément arriver. Il n'avait pas tord mais il aurait dû en profiter beaucoup plus… Ses glissèrent avec malice sur la toute première photo qu'il a réussi à faire avec Derek, il tirait la tronche alors que Stiles avait la banane. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant ils s'accordaient tellement bien.

« 'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me »

 _Il a 19ans, il se pavane dans les rues, criant son bonheur à la vue de tous. Il a 19ans, il sourit tout le temps, ne laisse rien paraître. Il a 19ans et pourtant, ses proches savent qu'il ne va pas aussi bien que ça. Il a 19ans, il fait toujours des cauchemars sur le Nogitsune et un mauvais présentiment remonte le long de sa gorge. Il a 19ans, il se cache derrière sa carapace mais Derek la brise d'un seul froncement de sourcils. Il a 19ans, il est persuadé que les sourcils de son compagnon sont magiques et il réalise à peine à quel point il l'aime._

La photo suivante a été prise sans son consentement, probablement par Derek, à la dérobée. Il est seul, sur le fauteuil, devant son ordinateur éteint. Il fixe le vide, ses yeux ne montrent aucune forme de vie. Pourtant il aborde un micro sourire, peut être parce qu'il a deviné la présence de Derek, peut être simplement parce qu'il a trop porté le masque et qu'il ne peux plus complètement l'enlever. Toujours est il qu'il ne va pas bien. Mais il n'est pas seul, il a ses amis, son petit ami, son père.

Il sourit, et tourne la page.

« Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old »

 _Il a 20ans et Lydia fouille dans son ordinateur. Il a 20ans et regarde, stupéfait sa meilleure amie, violer son intimité. Il a 20ans quand elle tombe sur leur histoire, quand elle la lit, d'une traite, sans prononcer un mot mais en versant quelques larmes parfois. Il a 20ans et elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre tellement fort. Il a 20ans et elle lui murmure « c'est magnifique Stiles ». Il a 20ans quand cette chipie fait une copie de l'histoire. Il a 20ans quand elle l'envoie à un éditeur sans rien lui dire. Il a 20ans, le soleil vient de se lever et il reçoit une lettre lui apprenant que son livre sera publié et que l'éditeur l'avait adoré. Il a 20ans quand son livre sort et quand son livre devient un roman pour ados célè a 20ans, toute solitude derrière lui et son nom d'auteur devient connu._

Il rigole parce que ça fait des années que ce livre est sorti et qu'encore personne n'a découvert sa véritable identité. Il projette de publier la suite mais e sait pas si c'est une bonne idée, il en parlera à Lydia, elle sera de bons conseils, après tout, il s'agit de sa manager. La photo de couverture de son bouquin est collée là, dans ce vieil album. Un simple dessin, une forêt et au milieu des arbres, un magnifique loup noir aux yeux bleus phosphorescents. Derek. Kira l'avait dessiné et il le trouvait magnifique.

« I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure »

 _Il a 20ans et peu de buts dans la vie. Il a 20ans, il vient d'entrer au FBI, et il compte bien en ressortir major de sa promotion. Il a 20ans, il fait tout pour survivre dans un monde rempli de monstres plus ou moins gentils. Il a 20ans, il veut un jour épouser cet abruti de Sourwolf, vivre heureux avec lui et avoir des enfants. Il a 20ans et peu importe les épreuves, il n'a pas peur d'échouer. Il a 20ans et il a sa vie bien en mains._

Il caresse la photo de lui, derrière un pupitre, prononçant son discours de remise de plaque. Il a finit major de sa promo. C'est ce soir là qu'il demande Derek en mariage, sans préméditation aucune, au détour d'une conversation. Et c'est ce soir là que Derek accepte, comme s'il lui avait proposé de regarder un film. Il sourit, encore, parce qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir tellement merveilleux à ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, il joue avec son alliance en se rappelant ce moment. Il n'a pas eut peur d'échouer alors il n'a pas échouer.

« 'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major »

 _Il a 20ans, est entouré par les gens qu'il aime et essaye de les rendre fier. Il a 20ans, il écoute les précieux conseils de sa meilleure amie distraitement. Il a 20ans et il se rend compte à quel point sa voix à elle est importante pour lui. Il a 20ans, la trouve fluette et douce. Il a 20ans, il sait à comment cette voix peut détruire le verre. Il a 20ans et il est subjugué par cette femme qui malgré son air inoffensif, à le monde à ses pieds. Il a 20ans et il est tellement fier d'être ami avec une telle reine._

Lydia sourit à l'objectif, ses cheveux blonds vénitien flottent au vent. Elle est sublime sur ce cliché, comme d'habitude. Il réprime un rire en se remémorant cette journée. Elle l'avait traîné dans les magasins, autant pour faire les boutiques de fringues que chez les herboristes. Ils devaient faire le plein de ces trucs spécial émissaire. Mais comme toujours, elle avait mené la danse. Alors pour se venger, il l'avais prise en photo. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Il ne l'épouserait jamais, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant avec elle, ne couchera même jamais avec elle mais elle sera à jamais la femme de sa vie.

« I got my boys with me at least those in favor »

 _Il a 20ans, et est devenu un émissaire à plein temps après le déménagement de Deaton. Il a 20ans, s'occupe d'une meute de plus en plus grande. Il a 20ans et doit à moitié materner un alpha, quatre bétas (dont son copain), une banshee, une kitsune, une coyote-garou, un caméléon-garou, un oncle psychopathe, un hellhound et un humain… sans oublier son père, Mélissa et Chris. Il a 20ans et est bien content de ne pas trouver Théo dans sa meute, ni Jackson. Il a 20ans et il est heureux._

Il ne peut se retenir de rire cette fois. Sur le papier glacé se trouve leur toute première photo de meute, au complet. Aucun ne regarde l'objectif, tous tourné vers Stiles en train de se fracasser la gueule à cause du tapis. Les réactions sont différentes, Scott a l'air un peu inquiet, Malia fronce les sourcils, Kira a les yeux grands ouverts de peur, Isaac est plié en deux par un fou rire, tout comme Liam et Mason, Lydia le regarde avec dédain alors que Parrish tente de cacher son sourire, Hayden le regarde méchament, Peter lève les aux ciel, Cory se penche vers lui et Derek se contente de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Ils n'étaient pas tous souriant face à l'objectif mais cette photo était magnifique.

« And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later »

 _Il a 20ans, il ne va pas mourir tout de suite, du moins, il l'espère mais il se dit qu'au moins, il aura rencontré des personnes merveilleuses. Il a 20ans, il pense tout le temps à son futur et se rend compte que de toute façon, s'il meurt, il rencontrera d'autres merveilleuses personnes dans l'au delà. Il a 20ans et il espère revoir sa mère un jour, dans longtemps quand il aura vécu une belle vie._

Une larme coule sur sa joue en pensant à sa mère. Il l'a reverrai, il en était sur. Il ne croyait pas au paradis ou à l'enfer mais il pensait qu'il y avait un truc après où on pourrait vivre où on veut, avec qui on veut, peu importe ce dont on a envie. Alors il sourit tristement, attendant le jour où il retrouvera sa maman. Et Allison.

« Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing about everything, I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old »

 _Il a 20ans et continue d'écrire leur histoire, il ne veut plus s'arrêter, c'est trop bon pour qu'il arrête. Il a 20ans et son ordinateur sature sous les chapitres. Il a 20ans, des taches d'encres sur les doigts, parce qu'il n'écrit pas que sur l'ordinateur. Il a 20ans, il a vu et vécu des choses horribles alors il les couche sur le clavier. Il a 20ans, il a vu et vécu des choses magnifiques alors il les couche sur le clavier._ _Il a 20ans, a publié un livre et en écrit la suite._

Il l'écrivait toujours cette suite d'ailleurs, tantôt directement sur le clavier, tantôt sur une feuille de brouillon qu'il noircira en quelques minutes de son écriture absolument pas raffinée et gracieuse. Il avait dû acheter un disque dur externe pour y stocké son roman tellement celui ci prenait de la place dans l'ordinateur. Il était assez fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'ici.

« Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old »

 _Il va avoir 30ans, son bouquins est devenu un bestseller et lui a rapporté un beau pactole. Il va avoir 30ans, ses amis et lui ont parcouru la moitié de l'Amérique pour aider des meutes en difficultés, il connaît maintenant le Mexique comme sa poche et il se dit qu'il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter là. Il veut voyager, il veut découvrir l'Europe, l'Asie, l'Afrique et l'Océanie. Il veut rester sur les routes toute la vie, avec un point de chute mais continuer de découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux et non pas en se baladant dans Street View. Il va avoir 30ans, et veut continuer à explorer l'univers._

Il revoit les photos de leur roadtrip dans les Etats Unis et sourit avec nostalgie. Ca avait été un voyage mémorable, fantastique. Ils avaient tous adoré, ça les avait beaucoup rapproché aussi. Il remarqua les billets d'avion sur le buffet, ils étaient à destination de la France. Derek et lui allaient partir en roadtrip en Europe, en famille. Ils allaient s'éclater.

« I'm still learning about life »

 _Il va avoir 30ans et pourtant il se comporte toujours comme un gamin parfois. Il va avoir 30ans, il s'extasie toujours autant devant Star Wars, mange des céréales pour le petit déjeuner et regarde des dessins animés. Il va avoir 30ans, il a déjà bien vécu mais sait très bien qu'il ne connaît pas la vie par coeur, qu'il ne pourra jamais la connaître aussi bien parce qu'elle est imprévisible. Il a 30ans, il apprend toujours à vivre et pense qu'il apprendra jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il a 30ans et la vie n'a pas fini de lui donner des leçons._

Il renifle d'amusement devant une photo lui, complètement confus. Elle n'est pas vieille, doit dater de cette année et il semble tellement surpris. Il ne se passe rien dans la pièce alors il suppose que tout ce qu'il se passe, se passe dans sa tête, qu'il vient d'avoir une sorte de révélation et qu'il ne sait pas trop comment l'interpréter. Il ne se souvient plus de ce moment mais cela devait être une question existentielle, il fait toujours cette tête quand il s'agit de question existentielles.

« My **man raise** children **with** me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories »

 _Il va avoir 30ans et sa maison est remplie de jouets. Il va avoir 30ans, berce un bébé de quelques mois en surveillant son grand frère du coin de l'oeil. Il va avoir 30ans, il est papa de deux adorables petits bouts, qu'il élève avec l'homme de sa vie, qu'il a épousé. Il va avoir 30ans, et le soir il chante pour endormir sa fille dans son berceau puis borde son fils en lui racontant les histoires de Tonton Scott et Papa Stiles. Il va avoir 30ans, regarde Derek cuisiner pour leurs enfants, dans leur manoir tout juste rénové._

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux devant leur photo de mariage. Ils sont beaux tout les deux, dans la forêt en costume. Les larmes coulent d'elles même quand la toute première photo de Andrew Hale-Stilinski apparaît dans son champ de vision. Son bébé est tellement magnifique. Sur la photo suivant, le bout de choux est sur les épaules de Der, il a 1an et demi et ses crocs sont sortis, ses cheveux bruns sont ébouriffés, sa peau de porcelaine pleine de grains de beauté est froissée par des traces d'oreiller et ses yeux verts pales sont fatigués. La photo suivant est très récente, datant d'un mois à peine. Derek est sur le canapé, endormie et une petite Tadia de 10 mois est allongée sur lui, tout aussi endormie.

« Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry »

 _Il va avoir 30ans, il s'est rendu à un bal des anciens élèves de Beacon Hills Hight School. Il va avoir 30ans, ils sont arrivé tous en même temps, leur grande meute et leurs enfants. Il va avoir 30ans et a fait une sensation monstre en arrivant au bras de Derek Hale(-Stilinski). Il va avoir 30ans, n'a plus connu la solitude depuis ses 7ans et cris au monde que ses amis ne le lâcheront jamais. Il va avoir 30ans, revoit des visages qu'il comptait autrefois parmi son entourage, des visages qui quand eux ont cherché à avoir une vie simple, se sont perdu dans les méandres de la vie. Il va avoir 30ans, croise le regard de Danny et sourit tristement, désolé de l'avoir perdu de vue finalement._

Le gymnase n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il est presque sûr qu'il y a une tache de sang sous les gradins mais s'était abstenu d'aller vérifier. Le bal avait eut lieu quelques mois plus tôt et ils avaient fait sensation. Il est heureux d'avoir repris contact avec Danny et ne plus jamais revoir les tronches de certains de ses anciens camarades de classe. Ils avaient pris cette photo avant de partir, une photo de groupe tout ce qu'il a de plus classique, mais qui reste belle quand même.

« Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one »

 _Il aura bientôt 60ans, et venait de fêter l'anniversaire de son cher papa Il aura bientôt 60ans et se demande bien comment il fera pour vivre sans son paternel, l'homme de loi était tout pour lui, avec la meute, Derek et les enfants. Il aura bientôt 60ans et regardera sa vie comme un vieil homme qui a vécut. Il aura bientôt 60ans, sourira en se remémorant tous les moments, les bons comme les mauvais parce que tous ces moments l'auront amené à ce moment précis, où il ne regarde rien de sa vie, de sa belle, heureuse et longue vie._

Il se met debout, s'avance vers le miroir et remarque quelques cheveux blancs dans la touffe de châtain. Il en sourit parce qu'au final cela veut juste dire qu'il a vécu, et que par conséquent, il va continuer de vivre, pour de nombreuses années parce qu'il est encore loin de ses 60ans. Il note quelques rides aussi et sourit. Cela lui donne du charme finalement de vieillir.

Il s'avance vers la cuisine, Andrew va bientôt rentré de l'école.

« I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once »

 _Il aura bientôt 60ans et se rappelle comme si c'était la veille, du jour où il a écrit sa lettre de motivation pour entrer au FBI. Il aura bientôt 60ans, revoit avec perfection le regard fier de son père quand il relit la missive au dessus de son épaule. Il aura bientôt 60ans et jamais il n'a vu son père plus heureux que le jour où il a reçu sa plaque, à part peu être, à la naissances des enfants._

Là, accroché au mur, derrière la vitre du cadre, son père le serrait fort dans ses bras devant le bâtiment de Quantico. Il lui avait offert un magnifique costume, presque plus beau que son costume de mariage, pour l'occasion. Son tout premier costard de boulot, il ne le mettait que lors des affaires très importantes et lors des audiences à la Cour.

« I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month »

 _Il aura bientôt 60ans et ses enfants grandiront eux aussi. Il aura bientôt 60ans, ses enfants pour l'instant si petits deviendront des adultes, n'auront plus besoin de lui, peut être qu'ils seront même parents à leur tour. Il aura bientôt 60ans et sera très probablement un papy gâteau. Il aura bientôt 60ans et tout ce qu'il espère c'est voir sa famille autour d'une table, tous les dimanche midi pour le repas hebdomadaire des Hale-Stilinski._

Il continu de marcher vers la cuisine, fixant les cadres aux murs, marquants l'évolution d'Andrew au fil des ans. De tout petit bébé, il passe à petit garçon de 6ans, avec deux dents de lait tombées, écorchant son sourire. Il espère le voir grandir jusqu'au bout, le voir devenir un homme bien, comme ses pères. Il espère tout autant de belles choses à sa petite princesse. Il a à la fois hâte de les voir grandir et une trouille bleue de voir ses bébés devenir autonomes.

« Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old »

 _Il aura bientôt 60ans, il s'interroge sur sa vieillesse, sur son avenir de vieux papy. Il aura bientôt 60ans et se demande comment il verra le monde, la vie. Il aura bientôt 60ans, pensera t-il que le monde est corrompu, que rien ne vaut plus la peine de se battre, que la vie est morne, triste, solitaire ou aura-t-il ses enfants et petits enfants pour le tenir à l'écart de ses nombreuses pensées d'une tristesse sans nom ?_

Il est arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, se posant une question existentielle. Il a peur tout un coup, et si ses enfants l'abandonnaient une fis qu'il sera vieux et sénile ? Et puis une masse d'1m10 lui percute les jambes balançant un tonique « Salut Papa ! ». Et toute sa peur s'envola parce qu'Andrew était là, que Derek se tenait à deux mètres devant lui, Tadia dans les bras et qu'il lui souriait. Sa famille ne le laissera jamais tomber. 

« Once I was seven years old, momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old »

Il avait suivit les conseils de sa mère, ceux de son père et bien sur, ceux de Lydia et il était l aujourqd'hui, assis au bout de la table, avec sa meute, son mari et leurs enfants à ses côtés.

« Once I was seven years old »

Un jour, il avait 7ans, il était seul. Aujourd'hui, il a 29ans et plus jamais il ne connaîtra la solitude.


End file.
